zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Malus
In-game knowledge Early Summer Nights of 2017. - Malus was found by Whip Andrea Rossi and introduced through Sheriff Zac, to Seneschal Wilhelm and Princ Darius. Presented as Malus, Independent member of the Brujah Clan. February 2018. - Malus joined Camarilla, Pledging his Oath before Imperator Darius, Archon Tlaloc the Raincaller God, Archon Heinrich Morgenstern and the rest of the Kindred of Imperium. May 2018 - Primogen Valerija Horvat makes and official proclamation and Malus becomes Whip of the Brujah Clan Early October 2018 - Malus is seen accompanying Primogen Valerija Horvat and Primogen Max of Clan Malkavian on The Carrion Call. - Seen in the company of young kindred members from Emona, Leo of the Clan of the Beast and Thana of the Clan Brujah. - Seen closely working with the pack members of Elder Gallowglass; Elder Gabriel De Ortega, Simon Sinclair, Sir Thomas Hands, Deirde and Iva to name the few in solving the strange events that led to the assassination of Imperator Darius - Seen in a Rant with Primogen Valerija Horvat, Ex Sheriff Žac, Brujah Legend Smilin' Jack, Thana and the Anarchs - Before the End of the Carrion Call he was seen kneeling before Methuselah Arkady giving the name of the kindred that is fit to rule the Imperium after death of Imperator Darius; which led him to a battle with Viceroy where oddly he did nothing to defend himself against the attacks of Viceroy Vuk costing him yet again the loss of his left arm. - Imperator Darius rises! Late October of 2018 - By the new proclamation of Imperator Darius, Whip titles have been obsolete With his ‘more human than human’ appearance, this roadie lick walks around dressed up in dark blue jeans pants, wearing his trademark black roadie hoodie with ‘’sCREW You’’ written on his right sleeve, with black Iron Maiden jeans vest from ‘’The Book of Souls’’ tour under his black M65 army jacket. Around thirty years of age, slender body physique. Some would say his outfit makes him your usual Brujah f*ck but appearances can be deceiving. There’s a barely visible thin scar on his left side of the face, startin’ above the eyebrow and trailing down vertically. His eyes are dark and his face wears usually serious and cold look . His eyes lit up in an orangish hue when his temper starts to rise to surface. Silent and keeps to himself, among the unknown kindred he acts like a fool, at least until something pisses him off. Known for outbursts of swearing in mixture of languages plus sarcasm. Rumors http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/202/feed/rss.xml|short|date|reverse|max=100 Boons http://therumormill.zagrebbynight.org/taxonomy/term/202/feed/rss.xml|short|date|max=100 View from within You want the view from within? Fuck me! Really? Daaamn noice Lick! I am in! Gimme a nice pint of blood and we'll talk the noight away mate, bro, man, mah nigga, mah rigg'r nigga mah pretty sist'r! Fun aside Kindreds.. You want a piece of my view from within? Come find me, spark my curiosity and let's debate, communicate, talk rave and speak by yellin if need be risin' aye? Now please, i'm in need of one more glass of these fine russian balet dancers. I'll be waitin' ya.